A Return to Camelot
by SecretlyBeautiful
Summary: It's junior year, and Veronica is sent on a stakeout of the Camelot to monitor the happenings of one Logan Echolls. What exactly will she find? LoVe, perhaps?
1. Chapter 1

_He was always the bad boy,_ Veronica thought, staring through one of the windows at the Camelot.

Logan Echolls.

They hadn't spoken to each other since freshman year. After her internship with the FBI that summer, driving up to New York to see Piz on the weekends, she had returned with her relationship in full bloom.

Logan, she assumed, had backed off after that. Piz, as sweet and forgiving as he'd seemed at the time, had always been weary around her ex-boyfriend that beat the shit out of him for no apparent reason.

But now, in the middle of junior year, the sweet, innocent Piz and the edgy, defensive Veronica had split amicably. She was back to working for Mars Investigations, and he continued his popular radio show. She'd visit him occasionally, running into him in the cafeteria and in Wallace's room.

Veronica stopped reminiscing to keep watch on Room 205.

Kate Ronburg, the smartest girl on the Hearst Pom's Squad, was currently Logan's other half. Well, one of Logan's other parts, at least. She had hired Veronica, whether despite or because of their history together, to find out if Logan was cheating. He apparently would go out every Tuesday and Thursday night to "study," but he was never at home or at the library when Kate had looked. So of course, being smart enough about his old habits, was relatively concerned. _At least she's that smart..._

Veronica peeled her apple with a knife, smirking slightly when she remembered she'd picked up that trick from Logan. Turns out having a knife in your car comes in handy when you're a private investigator.

_11:30. He's been there for an hour, alone._ No women had shown up in slinky dresses. No women had shown up at all. No friends, no drug dealers, no family – just one awkward, skinny boy from the desk delivering an extra-fluffy pillow. _I guess it could be a pillow filled with pot... _

Veronica sighed. If there'd been some girl that came, at least she could get the shot and leave. If the Camelot had more comfy beds, then he could afford new one. The last few times they had spent the night together told her that the Grand's beds were more than adequate.

Lazily resting her head in her palm, Veronica sighed. _This is going to be a long night._


	2. Chapter 2

After jimmying the lock on Room 205, Veronica peeked around the room. This was the third night she was watching Logan, each time in the same room, each time with the same outcome: nothing. So what was he up to?

Nothing seemed particularly interesting about the room. It had two adjacent rooms, one connected by the vent. Unscrewing the metal plate, Veronica found merely dust. At closer scrutiny, it looked as if "205" had been written in permanent marker. A message? A date? A time? Or just Logan trying to remember the number of his room?

Veronica briefly considered leaving a bug in the room... but realized that Logan's moans if some girl finally did show would not be something she'd want to listen to.

She unplugged the phone jack from the wall and sneaked off to the desk. Logan wasn't to arrive for another 30 minutes, so she had enough time.

"Hello sir. My son and I checked in on Tuesday for a little sightseeing, but now I'm afraid he's had a little accident. This is the third time he's clogged the darned toilet, see, and he just got so frustrated he hit one of the pipes! I do hope you can fix it..." Veronica batted her eyelashes at the chubby boy working the night shift.

"Shit," he mumbled, running off to grab his tools from the supply closet.

"Precisely!" she called after him, taking his seat at the computer. _Logan Echolls... He isn't dumb enough to go by his real name... Ah. Tuesday, Mr. Vernon Marks. So Vernon, how long have you been staying here? Since..._ she scrolled along _...February 5. 205? Interesting. Any hints on what you've been doing for the last month? Just asking for an extra pillow each time..._

Veronica drove to the strip mall a few blocks down. Logan would notice her car just sitting across the street. Sipping her slurpee, she pulled up just as Logan was unlocking the door. Alone.

He hadn't left much in his yellow Range Rover. An old Coke cup, a few papers that were clearly homework from his Economics class, and a CD sat on his back seat. Nothing to go on.

After Logan had received his pillow, Veronica dialed the Camelot's front desk.

"Hello, I need to speak to Logan Echolls. This is one of his lawyers. It's urgent." Veronica donned a stern, slightly masculine tone. Obviously, the chubby man had seen Tinseltown Dairies often enough to recognize Logan. Who couldn't?

"Uh, okay, I'll put you through... Umm... Shit, I'm sorry, just a minute." And the jack and stayed unplugged. Veronica watched as Chubby knocked on 205. Logan looked around for a minute before following the man, and Veronica promptly walked over to the room.

No pot in any of the pillows. "Yes, Mr. Echolls? I have some questions about your inheritance... Have you been intending to donate $4000 to save wildlife? It seems that someone had put that money aside for you."

Not much had changed in the room. His book bag sat at the foot of the bed, and he had been doing homework. _Changed into a good boy, have we?_

"No, I haven't... I don't remember asking anyone to put aside that kind of money." Veronica paused momentarily. _It's kind of nice hearing his voice again._

"Ah. And... that $10,000 to Aaron's Kidz, is that to continue at that amount? Mr. Stans seems to think that you reduced it to $5000." No new additions to the vent.

"Yes. Charlie asked me to reduce it three weeks ago." _Damn I'm good._

An empty jewel case sat on the dresser. _Since when do motels require you to bring your own porn?_

Turning on the television, Veronica saw herself and Lilly in their homecoming dresses. Paused, the DVD pictured the two young girls laughing. Feeling a tear well up, Veronica quickly turned off the TV and ran to her car.

"Um, thank you Mr. Echolls. That will be all."

_Is he still pining over Lilly?_


	3. Chapter 3

She wasn't exactly sure if she was off the case.

She called Kate, but instead of revealing the tiny bit of curious information she'd found, Kate started wailing.

"Oh God Veronica! He... he... He broke up with me!" Veronica sat quietly, listening to the heaves and cries. _I guess he'd just done it._

"He was almost nice about it, too. He... he came over and... I asked him where... where he'd been last night. Playfully, you know? And he just looked at me and shrugged. So I got kind of nervous, and asked if he was at some party with lots of girls..." Kate choked on her words before starting again.

"And he said I didn't trust him. And he's right! I didn't!" _Sounds like something I would do._

"I mean, you have some reason to..." Veronica started.

"Sure he goes after lots of girls, but never when he was with me. Then he said something about me being just like the rest of them – not trusting – and said it was over." Kate calmed down.

"Well, he's right; he wasn't with a girl at the motel. I mean, it looked very sketchy, but no girls ever came." Veronica admitted, hating that this scenario made her feel guilty.

All the same, it riled her up. He had to be doing _something_, something weird or bad enough that he couldn't do it in his own fancy hotel room. There was no way she would keep feeling bad about this. She would keep digging until her distrustful sense of her ex was confirmed.

_Is missing Lilly that much of a crime? You miss her all the time, Veronica._

_Yeah, but I can do it in my own house, thank you. _

_Is he ashamed? What would he have to be ashamed of? I mean, Dick is... well, a dick. But since Cassidy's death he has to be sympathetic. Though Dick more feels guilty about all the crap he pulled..._

_Does Logan feel guilty?_

Wednesday.

She got up the nerve to stand in front of his door. Her mind reeled with all the times she'd stood in that exact spot – first for Duncan, then for Logan much more often. Sometimes, him opening that door would be magical – his eyes gleaming before grabbing her, kissing her, making their way to...

But then again, it had been awful. Kendell winding her snaky arms around Logan when Veronica had just shown her soft side...

Curiosity always got the damned cat.

She knocked.

A scruffy-haired blond answered. _Dick._

"Hey little chicky. Haven't seen you around in a while." Veronica simply rolled her eyes.

"Before you ask, Logan isn't here. He's out 'studying' tonight, since we planned a big poker game tomorrow."

"And the air quotes imply...?" Veronica said, dryly.

"Dude, I don't know. He studies here too. He could be out with some chick, but they always complain that he's never around. Kind of like you used to. But whatever. I'm in the middle of a MarioKart tournament, so scram, chick."

Room 205.

She faced the door, finally not intending to break in.

_Right out here was our first kiss..._

Veronica flinched, turning to leave.

Remembering her curiosity, her need to prove him and Kate wrong, she steadily raised a hand to the door....


	4. Chapter 4

Her breath caught in her throat as the familiar tall brunette swung open the door. _He's just as attractive as I remember. Were his eyes always that gorgeous color?_ Well, she quickly recalled why all the girls liked him.

_The last time this happened, we kissed. _

_God, I really wouldn't mind that right now._

"Veronica Mars," Logan drawled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

A sad smirk played on his soft lips. His muscular arm, bent over his head, propped open the door. His room was clean. Quiet. She could see his open bag of schoolwork again. Her heart sank. Kate was right. Veronica was still her distrusting self -- weary of all, nice to some, caring to few.

Her mouth, suddenly dry, failed to produce words. _What the hell did I think I was doing?_

Her eyes darted away, the adjacent door suddenly a much more comfortable place to look.

"Sorry," was all she managed before whisking around to run to the comfort of her car.

A hand grabbed at her arm, twisting her around...

_God, why did I just kiss him? That was possibly the most stupid thing I've ever done. Logan Echolls! My best friend's boyfriend! My protector... _

_He grabbed my arm, twisting me around to look into his wide eyes. It was like they were pleading to know if it was real, if it was alright... _

_I just looked back with my own shy surprise, until... _

_His lips were so warm. He felt safe – something I hadn't felt since Lily's murder. He knew just how to hold me to make me feel both sexy and innocent... _

_Oh god. _

They stood close, both considering the same sweet moment. Their beginning. _What would happen if I kissed him again, just like that?_

"Veronica," Logan said, his voice husky. He cleared his throat. She licked her lips nervously.

They stared at each other. Tension. Each contemplating the past, the present, the future... Each guarding their emotions tightly, but feeling them raging inside.

Suddenly, Logan dropped his hand from her arm. Veronica stood, torn between leaning closer and running. _Give me some idea of what I should do._

Logan looked down. Veronica ran.

He peered at her over the balcony, and she met his eyes. _Again._

She yanked open the door, put the key in the ignition, and started to cry.

_Welcome back to your past, Veronica._


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey! Hey Veronica, wait up!" Logan hustled to reach the petite blond's side. Veronica swallowed hard. She hadn't even looked in his direction since two nights ago at the Camelot. Flashes of them kissing, of their fights, of pleasant mornings in bed had all played through her mind since their brief meeting. _If you could call it that._

This had used some of her best avoidance skills! Well, okay, perhaps not, considering they didn't ever see each other. Perhaps "normality" was a better term. _In any case, why is he chasing after me?_

Nervously, Veronica looked over at her attractive ex. _Bad plan._

Nervously, Veronica looked at the ground. "Yeah?" she uttered. _Please don't ask what I was doing. Please don't ask what I was doing. Please don't ask..._

"I... I hadn't seen you in a while. When you sped off, we didn't exactly have time to catch up," his hand ran through his hair as his eyes darted around the campus and finally to the small blond. _Logan, nervous? And wanting to catch up? Damn feline tendencies._

"Um, yeah, I guess." _Wow, nice one, Veronica. That'll get him talking. But really, changing the subject seems like the safest option here. How could you possibly explain "I was trying to see what the hell you were doing because I still don't trust you and I'm weirded out that you're watching Lilly this often (if you are)"? You may not be trying to win him back, but getting him pissed again isn't exactly what I was aiming for, either. _

"So," Logan started, jamming his hands in his pockets. "Are you going to the Phi Kappa party tonight?"

Veronica's mind remained blank. Confused, but blank.

"Um, maybe? I hadn't really thought about it before the formal invitation," she said, finally slipping into some banter – a mode of conversation that was comfortable with Logan.

"Invitation? Don't you mean inquiry? The Private-Eye Princess seems to think a bit highly of herself, no?" Logan teased back. _Good. We know this pattern._

"Well, perhaps I'll spend the night deflating my ego instead. I'd ask you for tips, but try as you might your methods have proved ineffective." Veronica hid a smile behind her smirk. She'd missed this.

"Let me know if you find any good ways; my last few girlfriends have never insinuated that my ego was too big – proportionally to talent that is – but I like to keep my options open." She thought she heard a small sigh come from his direction. "Though, last time I checked, public humiliation and heartbreak worked pretty well."

_So he's still hung up on what happened to Lilly. _

"See you around, Ronica." Logan mumbled, lost in thought.

_You know, Veronica, you're one of the few people in his life that understands what he's going through. Well, could be in his life, at least._

_Guess you're going greek tonight._


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica walked cautiously into the large, crowded house on South St, trying not to bump into anyone. Beer stains were far from attractive, and there was only one run-in she intended to have this particular evening. She wasn't one hundred percent sure why exactly she felt compelled to check up on her old flame – I mean, she understood the pain of losing Lilly Kane as well as he, but he didn't want consoling. At least, she never thought he had. But that was before she had illicitly broken into his hotel room and poked through all his stuff. _Did I mention that was one of my proudest moments?_

It had been four and a half years since her best friend was killed. Four since they had started dating. Three and a half since she helped Duncan escape. Three since she and Logan got back together again. Two years since they'd talked. Two years since she found out about Madison… her bitchy archenemy that had gotten her drugged and raped. And had also slept with her boyfriend. Veronica sighed. Actually, she had slightly numbed to that particular fact. Perhaps partially because she tried to stick Piz in Logan's face for the months they dated at the end of Freshman year, and she knew what Logan did wasn't with the same intention of evil. Even though it was, of course. _Right? _

Veronica didn't see anyone she knew at this Phi Kappa bash. Few of her friends were into Greek Life, after all those incidents two years ago. No, Veronica had pretty much sworn off frat parties. Until now, apparently. She was going to turn around, forget about the whole thing, and come to her senses again… until she saw him.

Well, until he stumbled into her path, more like. She knew it had taken her a while to get up the nerve to come, but clearly she had taken enough time for Logan to get very, very drunk.

"Veronica!" Logan called. "The Queen of Mars has arrived. I didn't really expect you to, you know. But I guess I was worried and nervous that you would," he explained, leaning in closer, "because I got kind of drunk."

The petite blond made a worried and confused face at her ex before pulling him down into a chair. She picked a corner where not much drinking, dancing, and making out was happening so that Logan wouldn't get any bright ideas. Like standing up.

"Um, Logan, are you okay?" She wasn't exactly sure how to respond to the situation.

"Ronnie, did you get my voicemail?" Logan sidestepped her question. He leaned back casually against the back of his plastic chair to examine her. Veronica grabbed for her cell phone to check, shaking her head no.

"No, not now. I mean, I left you this whole long message about how I loved you, Veronica. Right after we broke up. I poured my heart out to your machine, and I just wondered how in the world you responded to that. What were you thinking, Veronica?" She fidgeted uncomfortably. "Did you think, 'Listen to this poor sap!' or, 'God I wish he hadn't screwed that girl,' or even, maybe that you missed me? What did you do, Veronica? Because for years I've been dying to know."

Veronica looked down at her bag. She looked over at the herd of dancing buffoons. She looked at her brown leather shoes. Finally, she looked at Logan. He had kept his cool seated position, looking at her as intensely as someone highly intoxicated could.

"I… I deleted it." She admitted quietly. "I only listened to the first words."

Logan laughed audibly, almost bark like. He grinned slyly, apparently amused. He leaned back even further, unaware of his ex-girlfriends discomfort. "I hadn't even really thought of that. Here I had all these scenarios, and I didn't even come up with that one." His grin shrunk slightly to a small smile.

Veronica's mind was reeling. She felt like waiting to hear the next nostalgic reminiscence from his mouth would probably end very badly for the both of them.

"I should go," she mumbled, getting up and grabbing the strap of her bag.

"Wait," Logan said, grabbing a hold of her purse, as it was nearest to him. "I took all this time, Veronica. Can't I get at least something back?"

She looked at him, confused. Quickly, she moved her purse to her other shoulder. She pursed her lips and looked down at her ex. Her second boyfriend, who still donned spikes in his hair and deep, wounded eyes.

"It was nice to see you, Logan," she said before turning away.


	7. Chapter 7

"_I took all this time, Veronica. Can't I at least get something back?"_

Veronica couldn't get past those words. What did he mean? What did he want? He took all this time… two years? And to do what? Get up the courage to ask to her a frat party? If so, she had to say she wasn't impressed.

Nothing made sense anymore. The blond held her head in her right hand, doodling invisible nothings on the leather cover of a book for her sociology class. Which she was sitting in. And not thinking about in the least.

She wanted answers. She was clueless how to get them. She could call? No. If Dick had half a brain, she'd go over to the penthouse and question him politely (or forcibly, whatever) but she knew that with his IQ she'd get nowhere.

So Veronica decided that the wisest choice was simply to stalk him online for a bit. _Let's see if there's something you're sharing with others that I can use for my own personal means._

When she reached the Library after class, she scouted out all the sites she remembered Logan ever having anything to do with. It wasn't many. She could probably count them on one hand. Being the child of a celebrity meant that uber-privacy was what one strived for, and being an open book on MySpace or something was basically posted a sign that said, "Stalk me!" Which, interestingly enough, she was.

Nothing turned up. She knew it wouldn't, but the internet seemed the only non-contact avenue of information, precisely it's usual draw.

Veronica ran his name through her spy search engine, uncovering little more than the fact that he still subscribed to what she dubbed, "Rich Jerks and Their Fancy Cars." She noted that he hadn't spent any time in jail during their time apart. Maybe she had really been the bad influence out of the two. Certainly he had always been the one itching to punch someone in the face, but it seemed even that urged had been silenced. Well, calmed down considerably. His last infraction with the law was three days ago, however, across the street from the Camelot. He's apparently parked fairly illegally, taking up three spots by parallel parking his yellow SUV. _So he still goes? Alright. You always knew how to keep my interest, didn't you, Echolls?_

Veronica mentally put on the breaks. She was a private investigator, sure, but this was just being nosy. She didn't have anything to be looking into, other than the general affairs of her ex-boyfriend. _Wait a sec. Am I really thinking of going back? He's seen you there, Veronica. He knows you're onto him. That means that if you go, you're going to have something for him. A reason, if nothing else. And I'm sorry, did you even have one of those for yourself?_

Leaning back against the flimsy pad of her computer chair, Veronica wondered what exactly she would tell either herself or Logan her purpose was for being, once again, at the Camelot. That she wanted to make sure he was okay? _A lot of good that did for you last time._

'_Can't I at least get something back?' _ The words flashed, once again, through her head. Suddenly, she knew what she could give him. If he wanted it, of course. She wasn't sure about much in this venture, so her lack of clarity didn't stop her. _Though maybe it should... _She got into her car, speeding slightly but remembering to slow down as she approached her father's apartment. He may not be sheriff, but that didn't stop him from acting like one.

_God, I hope I know what I'm doing._


	8. Chapter 8

Veronica ran her thumb lightly against the edges of the pictures of the four of them, all smiling and laughing – perhaps because they were tipsy – and happy. Her own picture was the one that she felt least connected to. The long blond locks were simply… someone else's. The innocence that had characterized her friendship with Lilly was close to if not completely gone.

With one last melancholy smile, Veronica knocked on room 205 at the Camelot.

"Yeah, it's open," Logan called from inside. Veronica slowly twisted the silver metal handle, listening to the loud creaking sound it evoked.

Logan lay on his back on the farther of the two double beds, effectively staring at the ceiling. Veronica's brow furrowed. She wasn't sure she liked where this was going. It wasn't as if she had a great reason to go checking up on him other than to stop that queasy feeling in her stomach, and to, well, check up on him. He, on the other hand… she had very little information as to what exactly he was doing.

"You came." He stated. It sounded as if he wasn't sure if he wanted her to be there, and also as if he'd expected it.

Veronica shrugged, her eyes trailing to the other available bed instead of his. "Well, I was going to say that I came with an answer to your question –"

"And certainly more of your own," he interjected, almost sighing. She didn't respond. Neither of them quite knew where it would go if she had.

"- but I've had experience with your drunken confessions, so I can't be sure if you remember it or not." She laughed a little. She didn't really find it funny.

He smirked a little himself. "I probably wouldn't, see, but apparently I kept yelling 'Can't I get _something_?' Loudly. In front of the rest of the party. Hearing that tidbit jogged my memory some." He had turned to look at her during this confession, but now his gaze was aimed more toward the nightstand as he rewound the images of that night that ended in him barfing in a sink. _Ah, frat parties._

A hint of a smile came and went as she gave a short nod of acknowledgement. Her fingers fiddled with the photos, now even less sure that this was the right return to his reminiscent calls. She swallowed, knowing that this is what she was here for and this was what she had. Nothing would change that now.

"I, uh, came to give you these." She handed over the copies of their fab-four pictures. "As a, you know, nice reminder of the past. I thought you may be thinking about the past these days," she fished, subtly trying to get an explanation of his antics. It had been a while since a job involved actual Veronica, so her coy side was a little rusty.

"You don't think I see through that, Veronica? That I didn't notice that you came a-knocking right after Kate started asking questions? You're a PI. Not to mention the fact that I still know you pretty damn well." The brunette retorted roughly, seeing through her clearer than cellophane.

Veronica's mouth hung open, shocked at being called on her own actions rather than figuring out others' for once. She put "This isn't a job, Logan. Well… it was. But this, here. This isn't anymore."

She felt torn. Ratting out a client was entirely against Private Investigator code, but this was for another case. Her own. "Kate hired me right before you two broke up."

"I know," he sighed, throwing his back once again on top of the less-than-springy mattress. His eyes flitted over the small stalactites of paint that seemed to drip from the beige ceiling.

"I guess that's why you broke up with her," Veronica assumed, a melancholy smile tugged on the left side of her lips. "She learned like I did that not trusting you is a relationship ender."

Logan wrestled around in the floral comforter in search of a slightly more comfortable position. "It wasn't," he stated simply.

Veronica frowned. "That wasn't –?" she started.

"Well. Not exactly." His hands clasped atop his stomach. "The trust thing is a major issue in my relationships, believe it or not. We stars have to trust the little people in our lives." He smirked, turning his head to her so she could see the smug look.

Veronica gave him her patented 'not amused' stare, complete with slight head tilt and eyebrow raise. She wanted him to continue explaining, but wondered how much of his high school self had seeped back into his personality. She also wanted to know if she liked it or not.

Logan sighed dreamily. "Ah yes, that glare. Why did I have to miss that glare?" He turned his head back up, seeking the answer from above. "This'll be the death of me," he seemed to share with whatever being he looked to. Abruptly, he sat up to face the familiar blond. The laughter was absent from his eyes.

"I knew you'd come looking, Veronica. I stayed here for a night a few months back because Dick kept bringing home this particularly loud bimbo, and I needed to study. Shock, I know," he said, preempting whatever witty comment she may see fit to slip in. "But being alone was nice. Actually, hiding out from someone took me back to the good old home life."

Veronica knew the smirk he now wore was a mask, covering up his hatred of his pathetic, cruel father. Subconsciously, she moved her hand down her knee, leaning closer to him.

"Then I got to thinking about what used to get me through _those_ days," he said, "and I came up with us." He looked at her intently, trying to gauge her reaction. Eyes wide, she looked either scared… or guarded… or curious. He switched beds, now appealing to her while directly by her side. He tried to push the image of their fake prom night out of his mind, despite the similarities.

"I kept coming back, Veronica, because I wanted more space," he deadpanned, "but I also knew that people would find it odd. And when they got annoyed enough," he breathed out, shaky. _I hope this is the right move._

"I knew they'd call you, Veronica."

Her brows furrowed, piecing together what he was saying to her. This was… a trap? A ploy to get her to come snooping? Her mind reeled, spitting out conflicting statements. _You've been duped! Out spied!_, one voice would cry. _This is maybe the smartest and cutest thing he's done in a long while, Veronica,_ another pointed out. _Well, does that mean anything to you, Veronica? Does it? _ the last one taunted.

She stood up, placing her hand against her forehead. _I don't know,_ she answered to her mind's demands. _I can't be here. _Veronica turned, grabbing the cold door handle in less than a second.

"Veronica, wait!" Logan called, rushing after her.

He caught her arm, forcing her to stop and look at him. Again. "I need you to listen to me, Veronica. I know what you said," he cringed, thinking of the last words of their love affair. "But I need to try. You held me together, Mars. You practically run through my blood." He paused quickly, running a hand through his pre-tousled hair – an action that noted his nerves. "Look, I just –"

She kissed him quickly on the lips. The thoughts were still messy, and she was just as confused as she always was with him, but she missed the crazed fire of love, hormones, and reasoning that he managed to stir up in her. He made her feel every emotion in life, fully experience the 'roller coaster' effect which had highs farther than the moon. Granted, the lows were deep and rough, but some of the outside drama of their lives had slowed. Now it was just them.

His eyes were as deep and wide as they were the very first time their lips had touched. _I wasn't sure, _he wanted to start, trying to tell her how happy he was. He was never a very verbal guy, though.

Suddenly, strong arms pressed her petite body to his as Logan's lips engulfed hers in another kiss. _This is your second chance, Veronica Mars. Try not to screw it up this time._

Interestingly, Logan had the same thought. That's epic love for you.


End file.
